Yahoo madness!
by Yami-and-Malik-lovers
Summary: *PG 13 for language* Basically Lexy and I want to go have some fun at the mall and D&B. Madness gets to us tho!
1. A room with corners and stuff insanity b...

Feisty: hehehe, welcome to our new fic!  
Lexy: yep..hope ya like it!  
Yami: It should be known as the torture chamber tho  
Malik: yhea really  
Feisty: Be quiet you two!  
Yami: Yea! For you!  
Yami: We're the ones bein tortured!  
Malik: it is a torture chamber..holding you and carrying your bags..AHHH  
Lexy: fun fun fun ^_^   
Malik: hehe only the kissing parts *baters eyes*  
Feisty: Eww!!!!!!!!! I'm too young to hear this!  
Lexy: hehe *love in her eyes*  
Malik: *winks*  
Yami: For once, I agree!  
Lexy: with Feisty??? *rolls eyes*  
Feisty: Hey!  
Lexy: hehe sorry *laughs*  
Yami: Anyhoo, lets get onto the fic!  
Malik: oo yhea on to the fic! *smilies big*  
Feisty: By the way, this was made on Yahoo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feisty: Yami: *sniff* I still don't have my wallet  
Lexy: Me: o shut up Yami you baby  
Feisty: Yami: :P   
Lexy: Me: oooo loook he is cute again!!!  
Feisty: Yami: I AM NOT CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: That's Yugi  
Lexy: Me: hahahahahaha yhea you are WAY cuter than Yugi!  
Lexy: Yugi: :P  
Feisty: Yami: Damn you! I have to stop this cuteness!  
Feisty: Yami: :P  
Lexy: Me: hahahah CUTE AGAIN  
Feisty: Yami: I, uh, was doin it at Yugi!  
Lexy: Me: soooo? your still WAY cute anyway!  
Feisty: Me: hehehe, Yami is soooooooooooo cute!  
Feisty: Yami: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: i know!!!!  
Lexy: Me: CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE HEHE CUTE  
Feisty: Me: Yami! Quit bein a party pooper!  
Feisty: Yami: hmphf!  
Lexy: Me: o come on Yami, just accept that you are cute, like cute not like baby cute...we ya you are...but u are cute as in boy cute...like enough to make us faint cute!  
Feisty: Yami: ???  
Lexy: Me: ooo he is a boy so he doesnt get it!  
Feisty: Me: Yup!   
Lexy: Me: who do you like any way? in one comic you like Isis!  
Feisty: Yami: *blushes* Um, nobody  
Lexy: Me: um ya right! come on i LOVE Malik and you sort of! come on Yami!!! Isis? she is really pretty...or do ya like Seto?  
Feisty: Yami: KAIBA?! That pestering snob! Who would like him!  
Lexy: Me: i dunno i dont but u might?  
Feisty: This is a really cute pic! http://Feistyangel.topcities.com/yami_yugi.bmp  
Lexy: Me: ISIS!!!! YOU LIKE ISIS  
Feisty: Yami: Yea, right  
Lexy: Me: Malik get Isis!  
Feisty: Yami: I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: okay  
Feisty: Me: I know who he likes!  
Lexy: Malik: ISIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN Y A COME!!!  
Lexy: Me: who?  
Feisty: Yami: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Me: Hm, should I or shouldn't I?  
Lexy: Me: tell me tell me!!!  
Lexy: Malik: ya tell us! please!!! tell us!  
Feisty: Me: (This is my opinion) Well, in his diary, he wrote he LOVES Teana  
Lexy: Me: Tea?  
Lexy: Me: or Teana?  
Feisty: The egyptian Tea. Teana  
Feisty: Yami: *blushes* Did you have to tell?!  
Feisty: Me: Yup!  
Lexy: Me: oooo YAMI!! Dont tell Yugi! Tea likes you any way, and then Yugi would just DIE!  
Feisty: Me: *whispers* Yugi is just over there  
Lexy: Me: o shit  
Feisty: Yami: Damn! I'm a woman magnet!  
Lexy: Malik: hahahahhahaahahahah  
Lexy: Malik: NO I AM!  
Feisty: Yami: NO! I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: yhea Yami Malik REALLY is!   
Feisty: Yami: Yea, until he gets them  
Lexy: Me: well i guess and you because i didnt used to like Malik  
Feisty: Yami: And you like him now?!  
Lexy: Me: gets wat Yami? girls? he has already got one!  
Lexy: Me: um ya duh!  
Lexy: Me: HE IS THE HOTTEST GUY I HAVE EVER SEEN!  
Feisty: Yami: I mean't that they like me! I already have a gf  
Lexy: Malik: hehe who?  
Feisty: Yami Angel: Yea, right!  
Lexy: Me: Feisty?   
Feisty: Yami: Be quiet!   
Feisty: Me: Yes trxy!  
Lexy: Me: OOOO YAMI DOESNT HAVE A GF????  
Feisty: not an the anime  
Lexy: i know  
Feisty: Me: Yes he does! It's Teana  
Lexy: who is his gf in manga?  
Feisty: No clue  
Lexy: Me: really? ooo i wish i was a guy,,,,isis is prettyer than Teana  
Lexy: oo  
Feisty: Me: I think Isis should be for Seto  
Feisty: Me: Or vise versa  
Lexy: Malik: yhea i make girls switch to EVIL!! hehehehe  
Feisty: Me: And that is cool why?  
Lexy: Me: really? hmmm Malik wat do you think?  
Lexy: Malik: because...uh..um, well evil people are better  
Feisty: Me: Nice argument. NOT!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: yhea Malik made me VERY EVIL hehehe...EVIL ROCKS  
Feisty: Yami: Can we get back to me now?  
Feisty: Me: -_-  
Lexy: Me: oh my god Yami...you are to boring!  
Feisty: Me: -_-U  
Feisty: Yami: Feisty doesn't seem to think so  
Lexy: Me: Teana is not hot, just like Tea isnt!   
Lexy: Me: well i do...wat else can we talk about   
Feisty: Yami: =P  
Lexy: Malik: PIZZA! YUM!  
Feisty: Yami: Yugi likes Tea!  
Lexy: Me: i know, they are so cute..together but they arent together we should set them up  
Feisty: Me: One pizza!  
Lexy: Me: PIZZA YAY!  
Lexy: Malik: all mine...  
Lexy: Me: MINE MINE MINE!  
Lexy: Malik: MINE!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Me: I know! We hook Tea and Yugi up by a date!  
Lexy: Me: MINE!!!!!!!!!! ha i beat you!!!  
Feisty: Yami: No shit sherlock!  
Lexy: Malik: hehe okay  
Feisty: Me:   
Feisty: Yami: =p  
Lexy: Me: YAMI! DONT BE MEAN UR ASSHOLE  
Lexy: *U  
Feisty: Yami: At least I'm not a JACKASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: O AND I AM????? YA RIGHT!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Me: *tapes Yami's mouth*  
Lexy: Me: thanks Feisty  
Feisty: Yami: mmmmmmmmmfffffffffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: O SHUT UP!!!  
Feisty: Me: No prob, just don't tell Yugi!  
Lexy: Me: *eating pizza  
Lexy: Malik: *eats pizza*  
Feisty: Yami: mfmmmmmmmmmffffffffffmmmmmmmmffffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: oooo Yami wants pizza? oo poor Yami!  
Feisty: Yami: mmmmmmmmfffffffffmmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffmmmmmmmmmmmffffffffffmmmmmmmmmmffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: let him have some pizza you evil girls  
Feisty: Me: hm, i donno  
Lexy: Me: Malik! come on this is funny....but he needs to eat take it oof  
Feisty: Me: He can get pretty hyper when it comes to pizza *flashback*  
Lexy: Me: since when have you ever been with Yami b4?  
Feisty: Yami: *trying to look innocent*  
Lexy: Malik: *finished off whole pizza*  
Feisty: Me: He comes to my house like everyday!  
Lexy: Me: TELL ME!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: *sigh* mmmmmmmmfffffffffff....  
Lexy: Me: YAMI! ARENT YOU GOING OUT WITH TEANA?  
Feisty: Me: I mean for pizza  
Feisty: Me: and his wallet  
Lexy: Me: sure?   
Feisty: Me: Pretty  
Feisty: Me: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: okay  
Feisty: Yami: *sneaking out a door*  
Lexy: Me: wat? are you yelling 4?  
Feisty: Me: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Yami*  
Lexy: Me: YAMI! poor Yami....  
Feisty: Yami: MMMMMFFFFFFFFFMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: awwww Yami....are you okay?   
Lexy: Me: oo take off the tape he needs to eat  
Feisty: Yami: *fake tear*  
Lexy: Me: that doesnt work but it make you look cute...  
Feisty: Yami: *anime fall*  
Lexy: Malik: *wipes his mouth* YUM!  
Lexy: Me: MALIK! YOU ATE ALL THE PIZZA!  
Feisty: Yami: MMMMMFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps on Malik*  
Feisty: this is getin good  
Feisty: Me: *eatin pizza*  
Lexy: Me: YAMI!! GET OFF OF HIM!  
Feisty: Yami: *wrestling*  
Lexy: Malik: AHHH YOU SCARY PERSON FEISTY GET HIM OFF!!!  
Lexy: Malik: *kicks Yami*  
Feisty: Me: Yami! Come here!  
Feisty: Yami: MF!  
Feisty: Me: I have pizza!  
Lexy: Me: Yami get off and she will take the tape off maybe  
Feisty: Yami: mfffm?  
Feisty: Me: Yup!  
Lexy: Me: we have no more...Malik!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: *gets of Malik*  
Feisty: Me: *takes the tape off*  
Feisty: Yami: whew, much better! *glares daggers at Malik*  
Feisty: Me: Where's Yugi?  
Lexy: Malik: Jeez Yami your really scary...  
Lexy: Me: YUGI!!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: but not more scary then MY yami heheh he would kill ne day  
Feisty: Me: Here Yami! *hands Yami my GBA*  
Feisty: Yami: *starts playing Metriod Fushion*  
Feisty: *metroid  
Lexy: Me: humpf....i have Metroid Prime! for gamecube  
Feisty: Me: Me too!  
Feisty: Me: Haven't played it yet...  
Lexy: Me: kewl!   
Lexy: Me: neither have i   
Feisty: Me: And if you link the GBA with the GC, you can play the super old metroid!  
Feisty: Me: The one for the first Nintendo  
Lexy: Me: o cool  
Lexy: Malik: i am bored and there is nothing to do....  
Feisty: Me: By the way, what did you get for Christmas  
Feisty: Me: You wouldn't be if you were a girl  
Feisty: Yami: DAMN!!!!!!! THE FUCKIN MONSTER BEAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: Yami! be a good boy  
Lexy: Me: hmmmm...  
Feisty: Yami: I thought I was  
Feisty: Me: he always cusses while playing games  
Lexy: Me: bad language Yami hehe only me and Feisty can use it  
Feisty: Yami: =p  
Lexy: Malik: bored....*sleepy*  
Lexy: Me: YAMI DONT EVEN THINK OF ATTACKING SLEEPING MALIK!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: *sleeping*   
Feisty: Yami: I wasn't! I'm just playing the GBAG  
Feisty: Me: Yes, it calms him down  
Lexy: Me: i mean dont TRY to attack him  
Feisty: Yami: I won't! Where's Yugiu  
Feisty: *Yugi?  
Lexy: Yugi: right here  
Feisty: Yami: There you are!  
Lexy: Yugi: yhea i am right here!  
Feisty: Yami: You don't talk very much  
Lexy: Yugi: well i like being shy not loud like you  
Feisty: Yami: hehehe...  
Feisty: Me: He likes to talk  
Lexy: Me: AWWWW..Malik looks so cute when he sleeps  
Feisty: Yami: *rolls eyes*   
Lexy: Malik: *dreaming about stuff*  
Feisty: Me: YAMI! That's not nice!  
Lexy: Me: O SHUT UP ASSHOLE!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: ne way  
Lexy: Yugi: Yami...be nice!   
Feisty: Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Me: Oo  
Lexy: Me: BE QUIET YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: *starts to wake up..then falls asleep*  
Lexy: Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU BETTE R SHUT THE FUCK UP YAMI  
Feisty: Yami: MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: Feisty i need the tape  
Feisty: Me: Where did I put it?  
Feisty: Me: It's somewhere around here...  
Lexy: Me: *tackles Yami*  
Feisty: Yami: *fights back*  
Lexy: Me: *covers Yami's mouth* and kicks him in a sensitive spot  
Lexy: *  
Feisty: Yami: Ow!  
Feisty: Me: That's gotta hurt  
Lexy: Me: hehe shut up or else i will do it again!  
Feisty: Me: You made the tape have eyes!  
Feisty: Me: Did you think it was a donut?  
Feisty: Me: That was alive?  
Lexy: Me: *gets ready to kick Yami agiain*  
Lexy: Me: nooo a face  
Feisty: Me: with a hole!  
Lexy: Me: lol yhea  
Feisty: Me: reasy to use  
Lexy: Me: Yami? Are you going to be good? and nice? * gets ready to kick him*  
Feisty: Me: Did you want the super-super-super-super-sticky-gooey-never-come-off-unless-trxy-or-Feisty-aprove-duct tape?  
Feisty: Yami: *high squeky voice* Yes!  
Lexy: ME; if he is nice he doesnt need tape  
Feisty: Me: I'll keep it just in case  
Feisty: Me: I like what it is called!  
Lexy: Me: okay good Yami...  
Lexy: Malik: *wakes up* okay... wat to do...o Yami wats wrong?  
Feisty: Yami: *glares at Malik*  
Lexy: Me: umm...i..uh...um...  
Feisty: you can't get mad at him for glaring, he was mad!  
Feisty: or is  
Lexy: Malik: WAT? WAT DID I DO I JUST WOKE UP?  
Feisty: Yami: *walks away*  
Lexy: Me: ooo i um kinda kicked him..um...uh, YAMI COME BACK!  
Feisty: Me: Aw! Poor Yami-kun!  
Lexy: Me: come back Yami sry!  
Feisty: Yami: *sits in a corner*  
Lexy: Me: *goes and sit next to Yami*  
Lexy: Me: really Yami...sorry...please come back!  
Feisty: Yami: *still mad at trxy*  
Lexy: Me:   
Feisty: Me: I know what will make him come back!  
Lexy: Me: Yami please..please come back!  
Lexy: Me: Yami i am TRULEY SORRY! sorry sorry sorry wat do i have ta do?  
Feisty: Me: *hugs Yami*  
Feisty: Yami: *doesn't say anything*  
Lexy: Me: *goes and sitr in my own corner*  
Feisty: YA: Damn you Yami!   
Lexy: ME; SHUT UP YA!  
Feisty: read this fic. It's really good, http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=958073  
Lexy: is it nasty? like sex nasty?  
Feisty: Here's the summery AU. Yami/Yugi brother deal, parents dead, Yami playing in band(not too big of a deal in this story) to keep Yugi in school and stuff. A bit of cursing, MENTIONED rape.  
Feisty: Not betwen Yami and Yugi  
Feisty: It  
Feisty: s really good, and sad!   
Lexy: between Mai and Joey? who?  
Feisty: It's basically about how this dude named Adrian rapes Yugi and Yami has to take care of him  
Feisty: It only mentions rape  
Lexy: aww poor Yugi  
Lexy: okay  
Feisty: Doesn't actually detail it  
Lexy: good  
Feisty: hehehe, Yami sings in this fic!  
Lexy: awww cute  
Lexy: Me: *still in my own corner beig lonley and sad*   
Feisty: And Yugi sits in Yami's lap  
Feisty: Yugi: *sits in trxy's lap* (sry, had to do that)  
Lexy: Me  
Lexy: oops  
Lexy: Me: aww at least Yugi is nice!  
Feisty: Me: I love you too!  
Feisty: not gay  
Lexy: heh i know  
Feisty: Me: *hugs trxy*  
Lexy: Me: thanks   
Lexy: Malik: *goes over to trxy and hugs her and sits next to her*  
Feisty: Me: *gives Yami puppy eyes*  
Feisty: Yami: *looks away*  
Lexy: Me: *leans on Malik's shoulder*  
Feisty: Me: I have an idea!  
Lexy: Yugi: okay?  
Feisty: Me: *goes and whispers something in Yami's ears*  
Feisty: Yami: *begins to smile*  
Feisty: looks something like this. :s  
Lexy: Me: wat Yami?  
Feisty: Me: *gives thumbs up*  
Feisty: Me: *whispers some more*  
Lexy: Me: ?  
Feisty: Yami: *smiles and gets up*  
Feisty: Me: *HUGH smile! to trxy*  
Lexy: Me: um? okay  
Feisty: running out of ideas...  
Lexy: hmmm  
Lexy: Me: wat Yami??? wat?  
Feisty: Yami: *walks over to Trxy* I'm sorry  
Feisty: Yami: Forgive me?  
Feisty: Yami: Friends?  
Lexy: Me: yhea  
Lexy: Me: friends okay *hugs Yami*  
Feisty: Yami: *hugs back*  
Feisty: Me: *sniff* That's so beautiful!  
Lexy: i gg brbeat lunch  
Feisty: ok  
Lexy: back  
Feisty: ok  
Lexy: Me: thanks  
Feisty: Me: Who you talkin to?  
Lexy: Me: oooo Yami  
Lexy: ehehe  
Feisty: Me: I see! Well, actually I read!  
Lexy: Me: wat  
Feisty: nvm  
Lexy: okay  
Feisty: Me: So, what to do now  
Lexy: Me: i dunno  
Lexy: Me: i am reading  
Feisty: Me: Oh Yugi! I thought we were going to D&B...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: This wasn't my favorite chapter...  
Malik: yhea really..not mine either!  
Feisty: *gasps* You like one of these chapters?!  
Lexy: i guess they do! which ones? or one?????  
Yami: No not really, but this one REALLY wasn't my favorite...  
Malik: um..*blushes*, well...hehe  
Yami: You all know why I didn't like it!  
Lexy: oh come on...lets all say favorites hehe  
Lexy: noo...?  
Malik: *laughing* yhea i do...i think  
Feisty: Ow...  
Lexy: what?  
Yami: Exactly  
Lexy: oo *blushes* umm, the part where i kicked you? um heh heh  
Yami: YES!!!!!  
Lexy: well i said i was sorry!!!!! *sticks out tongue*   
Feisty: Um, hehe, lets just stop here!  
Yami: Sorry is not good enough!  
Lexy: yhea huh!!!!!! and i gave you a hug so THERE!!!  
Feisty: I SAID STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: *mutters* i said i was sorry stupid  
Feisty: *Holds Yami* Well, uh, R&R please!!!!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	2. D&B and tickets and stuffed YGO characte...

Feisty: Chap two is ready!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: She's a little TOO excited...  
Malik: um yhea  
Feisty: Oh yea! Uh huh! Bo ya! I luv this!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Malik: haha i can tell  
Lexy: me too  
Yami: Scratch that! She's TOO excited!  
Me: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: Now she made Lexy all hyper!  
Lexy: YAY YAY!!!!! FUN FUN FUN FUN FUNHHEEHEHEHEHEHEH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Feist: OMG LEXY!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU OK??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: owww my cat attacked me!  
Feisty: -_-' oh....  
Lexy: *chasing cat* KITTYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *angry*  
Yami: Maybe we should get this chap started...  
Lexy: *comes back* okay  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lexy: Yugi  
Lexy: *Yugi: o yhea!  
Feisty: Me: Ready  
Feisty: *?  
Lexy: Yugi: yhea!  
Lexy: Me: uh huh  
Feisty: Me: Uh, how are we going to get there?  
Lexy: Me: ummmm....Yami do ya have a car?  
Feisty: Yami: Yes...  
Lexy: Me: well....you can drive  
Feisty: Yami: Why can't we use Kaiba's limo?  
Feisty: Me: You wouldn't want that  
Feisty: Yami: Why?  
Feisty: Me: one word: fan  
Lexy: Me: how do we get Seto's limo?  
Feisty: Yami: Mokuba!  
Lexy: Malik: okay  
Lexy: Me: okay  
Feisty: Yami: Whew, now I don't have to use my car!  
Lexy: Me: okay!?  
Feisty: Me: Lead the way Yami!  
Feisty: Yami: I don't know where Kaiba lives!  
Feisty: Me: *looks at Yugi*  
Lexy: Me: ooo   
Lexy: Yugi: wat?  
Feisty: Me: You know the way!  
Feisty: Me: Yugi?!  
Lexy: yugi: fine  
Lexy: sry i am ready  
Feisty: Me: Yay!  
Lexy: Yugi:hmu  
Feisty: Me: What was that?  
Lexy: Yugi: i dunno okay this way *leasds the way*  
Feisty: Me: *skips as she follows Yugi*  
Lexy: Malik: runs ahead  
Lexy: Me: *skips with Feisty*  
Feisty: Me: I take it Malik knows where he is going? Or does he want to be first?  
Lexy: Me: i think he knows  
Lexy: Malik: look his house rifht there!  
Lexy: Yugi: okay we are here  
Feisty: Me: I thought he lived in Battle City  
Lexy: Malik: oo yeha this is KC  
Feisty: Me: *looks at a hugh house* Then again! It's too big to miss!  
Feisty: Yami: DING-DONG!  
Lexy: Me: well yhea   
Lexy: Malik:Kaaaaaaiiiiiiba  
Feisty: Mokuba: He's not home at the moment  
Lexy: Me: can we use his car?  
Feisty: Mokuba: I donno  
Lexy: Malik: yami malik is getting angry!  
Feisty: Me: PLEASE! *holds up a chocolate cake*  
Lexy: Me: Feisty use puppy eyes!  
Feisty: Mokuba: *looks at cake* Well..........  
Feisty: Me: *ppupy eyes*   
Lexy: Me: please!!!  
Feisty: *puppy  
Lexy: Me:   
Feisty: Mokuba: Ok!  
Lexy: Malik  
Lexy: Malik: YAY!  
Lexy: Me; WAHOOO!!!  
Feisty: Yami: So, where is the car?  
Feisty: Mokuba: Follow me  
Lexy: Me:!  
Feisty: Me: lalalalala *skips*  
Lexy: ME:!  
Feisty: Mokuba: Ok, here they are  
Feisty: Me: O.O  
Feisty: Yami: Uh, we'll take the one on the right *points to the best car*  
Lexy: Me: YAY!  
Feisty: Mokuba: Um ok. Have fun.  
Lexy: Malik: thank ya   
Feisty: why not?  
Lexy: bc i am supposed to be off the comp...my sis wants to get on and i gave her toys to play with but if my mom heres i g2get off  
Feisty: oh ok  
Lexy: yhea syr  
Lexy: *sry  
Feisty: it's alright  
Feisty: Yami: Let's go!  
Lexy: Me: okay  
Feisty: Yami: *gets in driver seat*  
Lexy: Me: okay...go really fast wahhoo!  
Feisty: Me: *gets in the car* You have to be in the car first!  
Lexy: Me: *gets in car with Malik*  
Feisty: Me: Yugi!  
Lexy: Yugi: *gets in*  
Feisty: Me: Is that everyone?  
Lexy: Me: ya  
Feisty: Me: are you sure?  
Feisty: Yami: Kaiba at 10:00!  
Lexy: Me: SHIT!!!! AHHHHH~ wat should we do?  
Feisty: Me: DRIVE!!!!!!!!!1  
Feisty: Yami: *drives*  
Lexy: Me: GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: I am, I am!  
Feisty: Me: *turns up the music*  
Feisty: what's playin?  
Lexy: umm...watcha like/  
Lexy: ?  
Feisty: ac  
Feisty: nc  
Feisty: lc  
Lexy: waat????  
Lexy: ac nc lc?  
Feisty: Aaron, nick, or leslie carter  
Lexy: okay  
Feisty: What do you like/  
Lexy: avril lavigne pink lnkin park...  
Feisty: avril is good  
Lexy: yhea i am listening to her now  
Lexy: sk8tr boi  
Feisty: She said cya later boi...  
Lexy: he wasnt good enough 4 her!  
Feisty: that's all I knoe  
Lexy: hehe  
Feisty: I like that sone  
Lexy: same  
Feisty: Yami: Were there!  
Lexy: Me and Malik: YAY!  
Lexy: hey does adrian ever rape or kill yami or yugi again?  
Feisty: He tries to  
Lexy: does it work?  
Feisty: He shoots Yami  
Feisty: No  
Lexy: does yami die?  
Feisty: No  
Lexy: ooo good   
Feisty: He gets shot in the hand  
Lexy: o  
Feisty: Brandon dies tho  
Lexy: o  
Feisty: What chap ya on?  
Lexy: 11  
Feisty: I think there's 13  
Lexy: yhea  
Lexy: ooo brandon is dead *cries*  
Feisty: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
Lexy: a he shot yami! *cries*   
Feisty: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
Lexy: mmmmmmmmmmmm  
Lexy: ch 12  
Feisty: Chap 13 is really good!  
Lexy: o  
Feisty: Me: So, what do we play first?  
Lexy: Me:hmmmm i dont know....malik?  
Lexy: Malik: pizza!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Me: MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Me: I said play not eat!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: Malik nono!!!! AHHHHHH *grabed onto malik and malik is runnign to pizza*  
Lexy: Malik: *running to pizza*  
Lexy: Me: AHHHHH  
Feisty: Me: *grabs onto trxy's waist and helps *  
Lexy: Me:AHHHHH Malik BAD BAD MALIK!!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: *stops running* sorry   
Feisty: Yami: Ok, lets go  
Lexy: Me: where?  
Feisty: Me: PLAY GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: *hides behind Malik* ahh okay okay  
Feisty: Me: YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: I can see why you are hiding  
Lexy: Me: Um yhea   
Feisty: Me: TICKETS! TICKETS! TICKETS! TICKETS! TICKETS! TICKETS! TICKETS! TICKETS!   
Lexy: Malik: *picks p trxy and carries her to the ticket booth*  
Feisty: Me: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE ALREADY WON 10,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: -_-  
Lexy: Me: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: Yami? Are you bored?  
Feisty: Yami: No, but Feisty is weird  
Lexy: Me:hehe yhea i know lol  
Feisty: Me: *does the chicken dance* da da da da da  
Lexy: Me: ahhh Yami make her stop  
Feisty: Yami: How?  
Lexy: Malik: do anything!!!  
Feisty: Me: Hey Macaroni!  
Feisty: Yami: I thought it was macarana  
Lexy: Me: me too...?  
Feisty: Me: It was, I changed  
Feisty: it  
Lexy: Me: hahaaahahhhaha  
Lexy: Malik: haha   
Feisty: Me: YEHAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT 10,000 MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Feisty: Yami: Yugi, are you scared?  
Lexy: Yugi: *pertirified* cant move  
Feisty: Yami: YUGI!!!!!!!!!!1  
Lexy: Yugi:   
Feisty: Me: *calms down* Now to go get a prize!  
Lexy: Me: Okay...I GOT TICKETS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Lexy: Me: okay sry sry not trying to scare anyone okay okay  
Feisty: Me: Scare them! I'm not scared!  
Lexy: Me: hahaha  
Feisty: Me: How much is that giant Yami stuufed animal?  
Feisty: Dude: 20,000 tickets  
Feisty: Me: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...  
Feisty: Yami: This'll take forever  
Lexy: Me: um yhea  
Lexy: Malik:   
Feisty: Yami: You do know there is a faster way right?  
Feisty: Me: 50. DAMNIT YAMI! YOU MADE ME LOSE COUNT!  
Lexy: Me: haha to bad Yami show her how to count  
Feisty: Me: Now I have to start all over. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...  
Feisty: Yami: Giveme those! *takes the tickets to a machine*  
Lexy: Malik: *dreaming about Bakura  
Feisty: Me: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Malik: *dreaming about trxy*  
Feisty: Me: My beautiful tickets!  
Lexy: Me: heheheheheehehehehehehheheeh go Yami!  
Feisty: Me: That only took me a minute to get!  
Lexy: Me: hahaha  
Feisty: Yami: Here. *hands me a ticket*  
Lexy: Me: WAT?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? kewl  
Feisty: Me: It says 20,000 tickets  
Lexy: Me: AWESOME  
Feisty: Me: I want the giant Yugi!  
Feisty: Yami: I thought you wanted me!  
Lexy: Me: oh Yami calm down I WANT YOU!  
Feisty: Me: I did  
Feisty: Me: *huggles the Yugi*  
Lexy: Me: hey counter dude...do you have a Malik??  
Feisty: Dude: Last one  
Lexy: Me: HOW MUCH????????????  
Feisty: 1 ticket  
Lexy: Me: ILLL DO NE THIGN?!!!!!! EVEN KISS MALIK HEHE   
Lexy: Me: WAT??? ONLY ONE? MALIK IS BETER THAN THAT   
Feisty: Dude: Wait, I read it wrong. 100,000,000 tickets  
Lexy: Me: SHIT! i only have 99,999,99 tickets! AHH i will do ne thing name ur price dude!  
Feisty: Me: here *hands 1 ticket to trxy  
Lexy: Me: YAY *hugs Feisty*  
Lexy: Me: here ya go *gives ticket to dude*  
Feisty: Me: CAN'T BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!'  
Lexy: Me: *lets go of Feisty*  
Lexy: Me: sorry!   
Feisty: Me: It's ok  
Feisty: brb  
Lexy: okay  
Feisty: i back  
Lexy: kewl  
Lexy: Me: wake up  
Feisty: Me: I want a stuffed Yami!  
Lexy: Me: ME TOO!  
Feisty: Yami: You need 20,000 tickets!  
Feisty: Me: Ok! *goes and plays tons of games*  
Lexy: Me: *crying* i dont have any and i sucka t games  
Feisty: Me: Hm, I got 40,000 tickets! What am I going to do with the other 20,000?  
Lexy: Me: thant sokay i can earn my tickets myself  
Feisty: Me: Here ya go! I gave them to Yami but he told me to give em to you  
Lexy: Me: okay fine thanks Feisty and Yami   
Feisty: Yami and Me: welcome  
Lexy: Me:   
Feisty: Me: Dude! I want a Yami now!  
Lexy: Me: ME TO  
Feisty: Dude: Good thing we have 2 left  
Feisty: Me: YAY!!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Me:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111  
Feisty: Me: *huggles the stuffed Yami*  
Feisty: Yami: I look better in person  
Feisty: *person  
Lexy: Me: o Yami...  
Feisty: Yami: what?  
Lexy: Me: i dinno   
Feisty: Yami: *anime fall*  
Lexy: Yugi: I GOT A STUFFED TEA!  
Lexy: Me: kewl!  
Lexy: Malik: *wakes up*   
Feisty: Yami: -_- You like Tea too much  
Lexy: Yugi: and you like...  
Lexy: Yugi: TEANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hahaha  
Feisty: Yami: SHUTUP!!!!!!!!  
Lexy: Yugi: *hides behind trxy*  
Feisty: Me: Aw! How cute!  
Lexy: Me: *slaps Yami* BE NICE! or you get a kick!   
Feisty: EEP!  
Lexy: Me: yhea...and i have heels on!!  
Feisty: Me: ow, that would hurt  
Feisty: Me: I wanna go shopping!  
Lexy: Me: but we just got here?  
Feisty: Me: Yea but I think we won all the tickets  
Lexy: Malik: NOT SHOPPING!...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: Well.... *looks at Feisty*  
Feisty: *huggles her stuffed Yami and Yugi*  
Lexy: *hugs her stuffed Yami and Malik*  
Yami: At least those aren't voo doo dollz...  
Malik: yhea really...we might be dead  
Yami: Squeezed to death  
Yami: Not a good way to die  
Lexy: hmmm....what should we do..now  
Malik: i know, or kissed....to death  
Feisty: I donno, finish this chapter?  
Lexy: *kises stuffed Malik* okay  
Feisty: That's a good idea! *kisses her stuffed Yami*  
Yami: Let's just end the chapter here...  
Lexy: yhea it is! okay....so where weeere we.............................................................hehehe  
Yami: BEFORE they think of another way to use those dollz  
Malik: uh...  
Yami: Yea... please review! 


End file.
